Holly's Real World Adventure
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: Holly Skeleton is Jack's adopted daughter. After learning the secret he kept from her, she ventures into the mortal world. Teaming up with teen vampire Alexander Sterling and his girlfriend Raven to find her way home. It's better rhan it sounds. plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Pixie Star Fire. I've been writing and reading fanfiction's for, it seems, ever. Please be nicr to me, some of these stories are really old, like this one. I wrote it in 5th grade. The only bad thing: I own nothing. No Indiana Jones, Percy Jackson, Nightmare Before Christmas, Scooby Doo, or Robin Hood characters. All I own are Alyssa Jackson, Rose Jones, Diana Rogers, Charlotte Jones, and Robyn Hood. Well, it's better than nothing. Read on!

Chapter One

You all know what happened in the Nightmare before Christmas, don't you? Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, grows tired of Halloween and wants to take over Christmas. Eventually, Sally and Santa are kidnaped by Oggie Bogie and Jack is the only one who can save them. Well... there is one problem with that story. It never happened, and they forgot to add a character. Me. My name is Holly Skellington, and I'm here to tell my story.

You see, I look almost human and I could pass for one if there was a way to hide my jet-black wings. I wasn't born a Halloween creature, I was a Christmas fairy. Bleck. So, these "fairies" have a prophecy. It's "the one born with black wings with destroy us all" blah...blah...blah. So, lucky for me, I was born with black wings. So, in an effort to conceal me, my birth mother sought out Jack. He was just elected the new, and forever, Pumpkin King. He found me on the road on his way back from the cemetery. He brought me home and raised me. He was never like my father but like my brother, best friend and protector.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

But he did one fatal crime. He never told me my Christmas heritage. He claimed to have had a good reason for not telling me, but I never heard it. When he got around to telling me,and he never wanted me to know, I nearly choked! Then I used my magic (did I mention that I had some?) to pin him to the wall as I flew out the open window into the night. I would go to the one place Jack would never look, the mortal world.

The thing is, I don't know how to get back from the mortal world. But I didn't care. I needed to get as far away from home as possible. I was so broken hearted that I felt I would pass out. I flew to the entrance and staggered in.

I arrived in the middle of the night in the Dullsville cemetery. A gothic couple walked past some headstones. I automatically recognized the boy as the teen vampire, Alexander Sterling. I weakly crawled over ( Crawled! What was I thinking?) and reached out to the vampire as he saw me. Then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey, Alexander. I think she's waking up." I herd a voice call in the distance. I forced my eyes open, it felt like they weighed a ton. When they finally agreed to open, I saw the girl from the cemetery. She looked better close up. Her outfit consisted of a torn black mini-skirt with fish net leggings and a lacy black tank top.

"Wait a second, Raven. I'll be right in." called the silky smooth voice that could only belong to the teen vampire, Alexander.

Raven seemed to finally notice that I was awake. Trying to seem welcoming, she welcomed me and introduced herself. I could tell that she was suspicious of me, but for what reason? Did she think that I used to date Alexander or something? Ha! That would be funny, I'm only one century old! What? Oh, I forgot to mention that us Holiday creatures are immortal. We stop aging when we want. Alexander is two century's old and don't get me started on Jack!

Alexander strutted into the room, breaking my train of thought. He took a seat next to Raven. You would never expect this handsome, black-clad teenager to be a vampire, His jet-black hair went down to his shoulders and his warm, chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"So, what is your name and where do you come from?" demanded Raven.

"Raven, please, stop it! You have no idea who she is." shot Alexander, in my defense.

"I'm sorry, it's just different for me to have someone Alexander knows come popping into existence. I didn't mean to pry. Are you a vampire as well?" asked Raven, apologetically.

"Umm..." was all I could say, because I was unsure how to answer her question.

"Raven, she's much more powerful than a mere vampire." explained the exasperated Alexander.

"Woah, you guys." I interrupted, "I can explain. Raven, to answer your question, my name is Holly and I'm not a vampire. I am supposed to be a Christmas fairy" As if to support my claim, my wings fluttered up behind me. Raven gasped, unable to hold it in. Alexander, still pondering on what I said about me being a Christmas fairy, didn't seem to notice.

"OK, Holly. Spill it. Why do you have wings? And if you're really a Christmas fairy, than why are you dressed in black?" screeched Raven. Suddenly, I forgot about being mad at Jack. All I wanted was for him to come and save me from this horrible mortal human. This was scarier than any Halloween or Christmas creature.

"I can explain" I whispered.

"Oh, sure you can explain." shouted Raven; "What are you going to do, tell me that you come from Halloween land!"

"But I do." I whimpered, trying the shrink into nothings. I wish I never left Halloween land. I should have just gone to Sally, my best friend's, house. Anything but this!

"RAVEN, STOP IT!" roared Alexander. Raven shrunk back, trying to hide from her boyfriend's rage. I, too, was amazed at his anger. "That is Holly Skellington, the adopted daughter of the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington! She is the Pumpkin Princess, so therefore she rules over all of the halloween creatures. Including me! Now do you see why I was so scared when we found her."

Raven's face never left Alexander's, but her eye's flicked over to me. She was doing this funny fish-out-of-water impersonation in shock. I would have laughed, if the mood wasn't so depressing. (Never think that Halloween creatures like depressing moods. We laugh just as often as most of you.)

Alexander just seemed to realize just exactly what he said. "Raven, I..." he stammered. Raven stood up, turned of her heel, and sprinted out of the living room crying. Alexander reached for her but she ran away. "What" Alexander said "have I done. It's not that I don't mind sticking up for you, Your Highness. It's just..."

"Alexander,"I interrupted the guilty-looking teen vampire; "two things. One, stop calling me 'Your Highness'. You should know that I hate that by now. We're friends, and my friends call me Holly. Second, give Raven a little time to adjust. She just found that characters from one of her favorite movies are real. It's probably a real shock for her. Give her time. And... Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

"Oh, of course, Your Highness... I mean Holly!"

"Thank you, Alexander. I'll go and talk to Raven for you."


End file.
